Double Date
by Mrs.Twilight
Summary: My spin on what could have happened in that month in Twilight when Edward ignored Bella...Mike and Bella go on a "date". What will Edward do? No flames please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Hello to all, this isn't Mrs Twilight posting, but her lazy older sister who can't be bothered to create her own account. I've never written a fanfic in my life, but I have read quite a few. Anyway, let me know what you all think of this story. Shall I continue or scrap it?**

**Disclaimer:**** although I do dream of Edward, I'm not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own jack.**

I twirled a breadstick around in my fingers as my siblings and I sat in the cafeteria. I hadn't spoken to Bella in over two weeks now, and I was already feeling symptoms of withdrawal. Was that possible? I was a vampire for crying out loud, and she was just a human girl. I was beyond pathetic, that's what I was.

The babble of noise in the cafeteria faded into meaningless background noise as I attempted, yet again, to read into her thoughts. Futile. Jasper felt the frustration billowing out of me, and shot me an exasperated, long-suffering expression. Bella was speaking to that loathsome moron, Mike Newton. I didn't need Alice's visions to know that if I didn't exercise every iota of self-control I possessed, the useless boy would not live to see another day. Perhaps if I just said hello to her in biology today...my manners have been atrocious. Surely it wouldn't do so much harm if I simply greeted her, would it?

My slight grimace at the thought of this notion did not go unnoticed, nor did the consequences of my faltering resolve. Alice smirked at me. _Penny for your thoughts?_ She thought smugly._ Didn't I _tell _you that you wouldn't be able to do it? It's only a matter of time now..._ her vision of her and Bella with their arms around each other flashed through her mind.

No. I wouldn't allow myself to destroy her life. She was too precious. Seeing Alice's vision again reminded me of what was at stake. I would not end her life. My resolve hardened again, and her vision disappeared.

"Forget it Alice," I muttered menacingly. Alice sighed and grit her teeth in frustration. _You are SUCH a killjoy Edward. But I'll be patient. _And she went back to thinking aboutthe Vogue catwalks. If only I could distract myself so easily.

My siblings all heard my teeth snap together sharply when Mike asked Bella to the movies. He would be lucky if my teeth didn't snap together at his throat tonight.

"So I was thinking a bunch of us could go catch a movie this weekend," he said brightly. _Then everybody can mysteriously cancel so that it's just you and me, my pet_, he leered mentally. He wanted to trick her so that he could be alone with her. The breadstick crumbled to dust in my hands. Rosalie glared at me; the noise had disrupted her musings on her own magnificence. _Lovesick fool _she sneered in her mind. I ignored her as a waited anxiously for Bella's reply.

Bella smiled at him and replied, "Sure, why not?"

I couldn't help but notice the lack of enthusiasm in her voice, the lack of interest in her expression, but she was too kind to say no to him. Or was my guess incorrect (as usual with her)? Perhaps she indeed did want to accept a date from this idiot. Perhaps she was interested in somebody unavailable. I ground my teeth together as the endless possibilities swirled around in my mind.

"Great, I was thinking we could watch Zombie Weekend, or Car Wipeout, or Ninjas Underground, or..." Newton droned on and on like the self-absorbed fool he was, and failed to notice Bella's eyes glaze over as she struggled to maintain the patient expression on her face. Feeling infuriated, I could only sit there helplessly as Newton schemed to get her alone.

After what felt like an eternity of listening to his mindless drivel boring Bella half to death, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch and the beginning of biology. I longed to tip Bella off to Newton's nefarious plot, but there were two problems; I couldn't speak to her without ruining her future, and I couldn't reveal that I knew of Newton's plan without revealing what I am. So I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Another possible solution was "accidentally" hitting the buffoon with my car, but the image of Bella, always caring and selfless, visiting him and fussing over him in the hospital effectively halted my plans. I vaguely registered Alice's confusion at her visions, flashing like strobe lights as each course of action occurred to me, but I didn't have time to acknowledge her before I rushed off to biology as fast as humanly possible.

I was there before Bella and Newton-my thoughts were a ferocious snarl when I thought his name-arrived to the biology classroom. I took my seat and waited for them to arrive. Two minutes later, my throat caught fire, heralding their arrival to the classroom. Newton was still blathering away about the ridiculous movie he had chosen to lure Bella to this weekend. He didn't even ask her what she wanted to see, I thought angrily. I would have never treated her so thoughtlessly, were she ever to agree to grace me with her company. I stopped my line of thought right there. I could not afford to imagine Bella ever wanting to keep my company, I grimly reminded myself as I cut off my air supply.

As Bella stepped through the doorway, she slipped on the water that had been tracked inside from the rain and fell backwards-right into Newton's arms. His ecstatic thoughts barely registered, as two primal instincts roared to life within me. The first was the monster that lusted after her blood; it shrieked and gnashed its teeth in frustration as I denied it the opportunity to drain the sweet blood that was filling the vessels in her face at moment. Swallowing a mouthful of venom, I turned away from them as he helped her upright and dwelled on the second feeling burning in me; if I watched for even a second longer, I would no longer be responsible for my actions, and Newton would be a bloody pile on the floor left for Mr Banner to clean up.

Bella approached our desk steadily and set her things down, ignoring me as studiously as I have been ignoring her for the past fortnight. I fought to regain a composed expression; I was sure that my expression at that point screamed "homicidal maniac". I repressed a sigh and wondered yet again how my life had managed to take such a dramatic turn in three short weeks.

As usual, I ignored Mr Banner's lesson. Today, it was based on the renal system. I knew it inside out, of course, as it was the topic of several past term papers of mine. Instead, I focused on my own plans this weekend.

Tanya, Kate and Irina were planning on visiting us this weekend. Our cousins of sorts often visited us, and I was sure that they wouldn't object to viewing a movie this weekend (particularly Tanya); specifically, the same movie that Bella and Newton would be watching. Of course, I felt a twinge of guilt inside me as I thought of how I would be toying with Tanya's emotions; but that feeling disappeared immediately as Newton's victorious mental gloating assaulted my mind. I had to be there, I reasoned with myself. What if the vile boy tried anything less than chivalrous with her? I fumed at the thought. I wondered briefly how Bella would feel if she saw me with Tanya. Would she be jealous? My lips twitched at the thought and I was filled with warmth for a fraction of a second as I imagined Bella's jealousy, but it was immediately eclipsed with regret; I could not use Tanya so crassly. I felt ashamed of myself for even thinking it, and vowed to myself that I would explain the situation to Tanya fully. I would give her the right to refuse and I would not use her and manipulate her emotions like Newton was planning on doing to Bella.

I tried to convince myself that I was better than him, but as the monster fought and clawed at its chains, I bleakly reminded myself that it was I that was fighting not to kill her. It was I that wanted to drink her blood so badly that it burned. I was the monster, and the monster was me. There was no point in separating myself from the monster, as if it was some entity other than myself. As detestable as Mike Newton was, he, at least, had never entertained the notion of killing Bella.

As I sank further and further into self-loathing, I glanced at Bella; the briefest of looks. I knew then and there that I could not allow her to go to the movies alone with Newton; she was concentrating hard on the lesson, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She had that crease between the eyebrows, as she often did when she was upset, or worried, or concerned. But she was so warm, so trusting, that she did not even suspect Newton's treachery. I had to be there. I had made up my mind. I wondered what Alice was seeing right now. I was sure it would be a memorable night, at any rate...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you so much to my reviewers! OK, so I am going to stretch this story out just a lil; I really want to explore Edward's POV and his...well, emo-ness =P. So the actual dat probably won't be for another couple of chapters or so. Keep the reviews coming my lovelies, otherwise I'll just get sick of this story. Anyway, without further ado here is chapter 2 of Double Date!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight, don't own Edward *sniffs***

I waited for my siblings in the car, following Bella through Newton's mind. He was walking Bella from gym to the parking lot. I grit my teeth as he babbled on about the movie, still feeling triumphant at his own perceived brilliance.

"Have you invited the others to the movie, Mike?" Bella asked, not at all suspicious. "Angela and Jess and Eric and Tyler? It's Thursday today, you should really let them know."

"I'll ask them all tomorrow Bella, don't stress," he replied, grinning at her in what he hoped was a winning smile. Bella smiled back in response, but she didn't look particularly impressed. Actually, it looked more like a pained grimace. Why? Because she wasn't looking forward to the date, or because she wanted to be alone with Newton?

_Good thing your teeth are harder than diamond,_ came the internal voice of Emmett as he slid into the back of my car. _If you were a human you would've ground them into dust by now_ he scoffed. _What is _with _you, kid? How can a human be so interesting? _He wondered. His musings were cut short by Rosalie's arrival, at which point they began to kiss without abandon in the back seat. I rolled my eyes at them, but hoped that Alice and Jasper would get here already; Emmett and Rosalie were making me feel nauseous. Or at least, as nauseous as it was possible for an immortal to be.

_HA! Taking Tanya to the movies to crash Bella's date?? You've got it BAD bro, I told you that you wouldn't be able to stay away from her! A totally lost cause, _sang Alice gleefully in her head as she bounced up to the car with Jasper in tow. _When can I speak to her Edward?? _She whined mentally. _That girl needs some serious fashion restyling._ Alice caught sight of the gray hooded jacket and worn jeans that she was planning to wear on Saturday night, and cringed delicately. _C'mon, _she pleaded. _It's a crime against humanity to have a future sister that dresses like that!!!! Hey, can I come to the movies with you? We can double date_, she added with a wink.

"Alice, make yourself useful and show me what will happen on Saturday night," I responded snappishly, barely controlling the urge to throttle my sometimes-favourite sister.

"Oh no, not gonna happen," Alice chuckled. "You can find that out for yourself." And with that, she busied herself with a book that she had in her bag; translating it in her mind from German to Russian.

"You psychics are all so unbearably irksome," I replied irritably as I drove down the main road towards our home. There was silence in the car after that.

After we arrived to the house, I went straight to my room and closed the door. I glared at the wall broodingly for two hours, thinking about a variety of ways to maim Mike Newton. _Sulking in your room again? _Came Emmett's internal snicker.

"Not now Emmett," I growled, seeing his intentions to start a wrestling match.

_Please Edward! _He pleaded, mentally pouting in a poor imitation of a puppy. It looked more like a constipated pitbull terrier. I guffawed under my breath. _I'll go easy on you, since you've lost your edge,_ he taunted. I ignored him. _Fine. Sheesh, I didn't become such a wuss after Rose found me. Emo loser...._Emmett kept up a constant stream of internal grumbling for about 15 minutes.

"Play with Jasper," I finally snapped impatiently. His thoughts were getting very irritating, and I was still thinking about what my course of action would be on Saturday night. I was supposed to be leaving her alone to her human life, I reminded myself angrily. Staying as far away from her as possible. By going to the same movie as them, I would undoubtedly be meddling with her life and butting in totally unnecessarily. What did I hope to achieve by going anyway? The thought of her and Newton sitting side by side in a darkened theatre caused by fists to ball up. I was literally seeing red. What was _wrong_ with me? I had to be there. To protect her in case the despicable Newton tried anything with her against her will. I laughed humourlessly to myself as I thought about her reaction when I materialised out of thin air and wrenched Newton away from her, severing his arms from his torso in the process. I let out a real laugh of humour at that thought.

_Poor Edward,_ came Esme's concerned thoughts from the den. She paused her painting, and tried not the think the words that the rest of my siblings were thinking. But she slipped..._losing his mind._ She was immediately contrite. _I'm sorry son,_ she thought regretfully. _I'm sure things will work out for the best,_ she thought gently. I could feel the conviction of her thoughts. She truly believed that things would work out for me, that I _deserved_ to be happy.

"Don't sweat it mom," I murmured, smiling slightly. I was extremely lucky to have Esme as a substitute mother. Nobody was more loving or patient or forgiving than her.

My siblings' thoughts were not quite so kind.

_You ditched me just so you could sit alone in your room and laugh like some deranged stalker? _Emmett demanded angrily.

_Edward, your mood swings are driving _me_ insane, _Jasper complained wearily.

_Idiot. Moron. Self-righteous fool..._Rosalie's insults continued. I had an inkling that she was hiding her true thoughts from me through her constant barrage of verbal (or more accurately, mental) abuse, but I wasn't about to expend any energy finding out what they were.

Alice's tinkling laugh came from her room as she had a vision of me ripping Newton's limbs from his body. _I somehow don't think that would impress Bella too much, Edward,_ and she showed me a vision of Bella's horrified face as she saw me amputate her date.

That did it. I had had enough of my family's scorn, and even worse, support. But Bella's expression in that vision reminded me that I _am_ a monster, and she would just run away screaming, with that same expression on her lovely face. I leapt out of my window, bounded over the river and took off at full speed towards Seattle. _I'm so sorry that you're suffering son_, Esme's thoughts echoed Carlisle's earlier words. But I knew that I deserved to suffer. I was interfering in her life, even though I swore to myself that I would do all that was necessary to protect her from this miserable half-life of ours. I spent all night watching the blinking lights of Seattle, cursing myself for being such a fool.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: keep them reviews coming! Hehehe poor, tormented, shiny Volvo owner. How I love thee...shall I count the ways? Maybe not.**

**Disclaimer: don't own a thing, it's all for the lovely Ms. Meyer.**

The next day at school passed in a blur, and before I knew it Saturday morning had arrived. I sat in my room, reflecting on the last 24 hours. I was impressed with my own self-control; Newton was still living and breathing, uninjured.

_Newton had told Bella during their gym class that he had informed the rest of their group of friends about the outing to the theatre, and Bella had trusted this unquestioningly. At the bald-faced lie, I actually snapped the spine of my Spanish textbook in half. The wide-eyed looks of shock I received barely registered until Emmett stepped on my foot. Hard. That was not so pleasant, and actually managed to tear me away from my Bella stalking._

"What??"_ I hissed at Emmett._

Look at your Spanish textbook you lovesick psychopath!___He shouted mentally. Oops._

"_Sorry Mrs Goff, I'm not feeling too well," I muttered, leaping out of my seat and bolting towards the door. This was the second thing I'd broken in plain sight of humans in two days. I would have to get a grip on myself, and soon, otherwise I would bring the Volturi down upon my family._

"_Ha ha, don't mind Edward," came Emmett's voice from within the classroom as he attempted to explain my behaviour to the stunned classroom. "He's a little _constipated_," he continued, lowering his voice conspiratorially, "and he tends to break things when he's in pain." He leaned back, satisfied with the havoc he had just wreaked on my reputation._

"_I'll get you for this, Emmett," I snarled. He smiled in anticipation of a "real" fighting match. Well, I would not give him the pleasure. In fact, I really couldn't care less. I was still irate over Newton's lies. And that Bella was so kind and so trusting that she actually managed to swallow them._

_I burned with regret as I recalled that I myself had gained her trust for a few short hours following the near-accident, but had now probably destroyed any chance of her trusting me again in the future. _All the better for her_, I reminded myself. But Newton was a contemptible little toad for abusing her trust in such a way, and I couldn't allow her to be manipulated by him without being close by. If I was destined to love her, it was the least I could do, was it not? No, it's not, a nasty voice within my mind responded. _The least you could do is stay the hell away from her and prevent her from becoming like you in the future. Or worse, sucking her body dry and killing her_. Alice's visions of Bella as a cold immortal and Bella laying cold and dead in my arms flashed through my mind._

My goodness Edward, I've never met a more conflicted person_, came Alice's internal voice from my car. She was leaning against the front passenger seat door, and as I approached she was watching my future for the next night, seeing it flashing from Tanya and I with our arms linked at the theatre to me standing alone, gazing out at the Seattle city lights. Then her expression lit up with amusement as she recalled her memory of the vision of me snapping the textbook and Emmett informing the entire senior Spanish class of my malfunctioning bowels. When she noticed a lack of reaction from me, she frowned and became serious. _Are you going tomorrow night or not?___She asked. I was torn. To go, or not to go? That was the question. Hamlet has nothing on me when it comes to indecision and procrastination. But I knew the answer before my lips formed my reply. Alice also knew the answer a vision solidified in her head._

_Although my response was unnecessary, I said "yes, I'm going. I have to be there."_

_Smiling sympathetically, she replied "yeah I know you do. Have a good time, although I can already see that you're going to hate the movie. And try not to lead Tanya on too much."_

"_I won't," I grimaced. "I will explain the situation to her, and I will only ask her to come with me if she can guarantee that she will not get the wrong idea."_

I was pulled out of my meditation by the arrival of the Denali sisters. They were three and a half miles away.

"Bet I'll beat you to their place Tanya," challenged Kate.

"You're on sis," Tanya replied confidently, and they both pelted full speed towards the house with Irina trailing behind them rolling her eyes at their immaturity.

"Our cousins will be here in precisely 27.6 seconds," announced Alice from downstairs, and we all congregated on our front lawn to welcome them. My family was eyeing me warily; Emmett had filled them in on yesterday's mishap in Spanish, and they had generally been giving me a wide berth. Their thoughts never changed; Esme and Carlisle remained sympathetic and patient with my antics, Jasper and Emmett thought I was crazy, Rosalie's contempt did not wane and neither did Alice's enthusiasm and optimism, irritating me most of all.

I caught sight of Tanya and Kate approaching the river, and they leapt over it and landed directly in front of us, with Irina bringing up the rear three seconds later.

"I win," declared Kate triumphantly, having landed a fraction of a second earlier than Tanya.

"Rematch," said Tanya, pouting.

"No way, I beat you fair and square sis."

"That's not fair, your legs are longer than mine. You have an unfair advantage!"

"You are both over 200 years old!" Irina interrupted. "Grow up and at least _act_ mature among company."

"We're family, not company," said Carlisle, chuckling. "Let's get inside and catch up, we haven't seen you ladies in a while."

He led our cousins into the house, and Tanya didn't miss my surly expression. Her questioning look wasn't missed by Emmett, who wasted no time to announce my misfortunes to the sisters.

"As I'm sure you guys have noticed, Edward has his panties in a twist," Emmett sniggered. "Don't mind him, he's just having women issues."

I shoved my fists in my pockets to stop myself from tearing Emmett's head from his shoulders. In Rosalie's current mood, she would incinerate me into ashes without a moment's hesitation.

Kate and Irina were curious, but let it drop as they conversed with the rest of my family. But Tanya did not drop it. _Women's issues? _Tanya repeated in her mind. _Still? Are you sure it isn't something I can help you with, Edward?_ She genuinely wanted to help. I felt simultaneously relieved and ashamed. Relieved because I wouldn't have to beg her to help me. Ashamed because I would be using her shamelessly, not only to spy on Bella, but also for a much more selfish motive. I could at least admit it to myself, even though I would never admit it aloud; I wanted to see if Bella would notice that I was with another woman. I knew that it was selfish, and manipulative, and an utterly repulsive way to treat Tanya but I couldn't help but think it. Would she notice? Would she even care? Probably not. I wanted to think that she was reluctant to be with Newton, but what on Earth did I know about her and her preferences? Close to nothing. I suppressed a sigh and made a concerted effort to smile at Tanya.

"I was hoping you would offer your services," I murmured softly in response, and I realised immediately that I had put my foot in my mouth with the way I had worded my response. Her mind immediately jumped to a very different type of "services" to those which I had in mind.

"No, not in that way Tanya," I said hurriedly. "I'll explain everything to you later on," I continued, aware of the sensitive immortal prying eyes and eavesdropping ears in the room. Disappointed, Tanya nodded and turned to the rest of my family to catch up with them.

I made small talk with them, but after a while I became frustrated and excused myself to go hunting. I hoped Tanya would take the hint and come with me. I was not disappointed.

"Would you like company, Edward?" Tanya asked, standing up. Kate and Irina frowned; they believed that she was throwing herself at me and that she was only setting herself up for more rejection. I didn't want her sisters to think that I was leading Tanya on, but I would be sure to be firm and clear with her from the beginning.

"Yes thank you, Tanya. Some company would be appreciated," I replied.

_Don't worry Edward, she'll agree,_ Alice threw at me. _Tonight will be so funny!_ And she immediately returned to her conversation about Vogue and sweetheart necklines, so I couldn't even get a glimpse of her vision on tonight.

Tanya and I set off to hunt.

"I'm afraid we'll have to settle for deer or elk today Tanya," I said apologetically when I was sure we were out of my family's collective earshot.

"I take it from your eyes that hunting was not exactly necessary today," she replied, amused.

"Well...no," I admitted, smiling sheepishly. "But I have a huge favour to ask of you Tanya, and I would understand fully if you refused," I continued sincerely, knowing from Alice's vision that she wouldn't refuse.

_You sound like a child that was caught pilfering_, she laughed.

I sighed, wondering where I would possibly begin my wretched tale.

"Last time you saw me, I told you I was having women troubles," I began. I knew that I sounded nervous, and she picked up on it.

_Nervous? What could it possibly be? _She wondered. She couldn't quite stop the images of her trysts with human men. _Sorry Edward, I know it's not like that. I guess you know better than anyone else that nobody can control their thoughts._

"Yes, well...Tanya, have you ever come across a human that smells...appealing? Much more so than other humans?" I asked.

Surprised at the direction of our conversation, her mind flashed back to the one time, in Calgary, as she and Kate were on their way home from hunting, that she inhaled a scent so sweet, so overpowering that she had killed the poor human woman before she even had time to realise what had happened. Ashamed, Tanya thought, _it was when we were still new to vegetarianism. We had gone vege for about thirty years. I killed her before I myself even realised what was happening. I had just been hunting and was so full I felt I was close to exploding. But once that scent reached me, it felt as though I had never tasted a drop of blood in my entire life._

Sighing, Tanya wrenched her mind from the past to the present, and spoke.

"But what does that have to do with...oh." Realisation dawned on her._ You have experienced the one that appeals to you more than anybody else. Women troubles..._suddenly, she let out a giggle as full understanding set in. _You have fallen for her_, she accused, her thoughts full of mirth. _Ah, the dramatic irony. The killer becomes the lover. How so very Edward. So what's she like? What's her name? _Tanya teased mercilessly, waggling her eyebrows at me. I exhaled, half in relief and half in annoyance. I was prepared to have to present a monologue in order to explain my problem to Tanya, but thankfully she understood my hideously ironic problem within seconds. Unfortunately, she had the same mocking reaction as Emmett. Would I ever catch a break?

"You're not...upset?" I queried cautiously.

"No, of course I'm not upset," she assured me. "We both know it was simply my pride that was hurt, not my feelings."

"Your pride that is still hurt," I inserted, smiling wryly.

"Yes, perhaps just a little," she replied, looking a little miffed. Then she smiled warmly, genuinely. "But I'm glad that _someone_ has finally caught your attention, Edward. I was beginning to wonder if you had any feelings at all," she mocked, smirking. "So how do I fit into this? What kind of a favour were you after?"

I felt embarrassed at how silly I knew I would sound, but I plunged straight into it.

"She's far too popular for her own good," I growled. "This foolish boy has duped her into going on a date with him, and I won't allow her to be alone with him. Would you mind accompanying me to a movie tonight?" My tone changed immediately, into the soft, smooth voice that humans found so alluring.

"I take it we will be viewing the same movie as your love?" Tanya grinned at me as I attempted a smile in return but merely managed a grimace. _So your grand plan is to stalk her on a date that she was supposedly _tricked_ into, make her jealous with your own stunning date and basically make sure they both have a miserable time? Ah my friend, love and reason keep little company these days_, she quoted, still chortling. I cringed as she saw straight through my motives, and felt shame rear its ugly head within me. _But count me in,_ she continued warmly. _You couldn't have found someone better at manipulating human emotions than I am, Edward. _She cracked an evil grin, and thought yet again about her human conquests...how easily she charmed them, how easily she was able to make them bend to her will...

Feeling slightly ill, I said, "So that's settled then. Let's get back to everyone else before Rosalie thinks I'm plotting to cut off her hair when she isn't looking." I grinned broadly at the thought. "She hasn't been in a very good mood with me lately."

"So I noticed. Care to fill me in while we hunt?"

So I proceeded to tell Tanya the entire miserable story, from the moment Isabella Swan set foot in the gloomy little town of Forks. Something has _got _to give.


End file.
